vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106155-drunken-wildstar-which-class
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I'm mainly asking about ease of play. Niliana has the right idea with that reply. I have a lowbie Spellslinger but I dunno how they do later on, and the emphasis I always see on mobility kinda makes me wary of making one for my "drunken shenanigans" character. I almost miss my drunken tanking days in WoW. | |} ---- ---- I tried medic and the resource management seemed very, very awkward to me due to how fast the charges pile up and capping at three. I can't see that being good for "drunken shenanigans" character. | |} ---- Well, I'm levelling an Engineer alt. On the one hand, fighting is piece of cookie because it's just all-around a very good, well-balanced class, whether you play it as a tank or dps (or some mixture, like I do). Howeeeeever, those drunken bots might drive you a bit batty if you're not all that focused. I personally love my Chua Medic, but if you intend to go as a healer, might make you want to shoot people in the back of the head from time to time... | |} ---- So, spellslinger? :D | |} ---- ---- I mean being drunk, while playing in a shenangianly manner. IRL. A character to goof off on, low stress. | |} ---- ---- I am confuse. | |} ---- Apologies. I should have been more clear. I meant that cloth users (esper and spellslinger) might seem like a bad choice first until you realise how great it is to simply compensate for mistakes via healing. You fail to get out of a telegraph in time or go Rambo and pull too many mobs? Just use healing and a defensive cooldown then you're good to go. The two classes offer a similar playstyle in that regard. | |} ---- Ah. I'd sorta figured that but I haven't even logged in on an Esper to date. I have a spellslinger alt and I've liked it so far, but I had worries about light armor endgame. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't care about class balance. I care about class compatibility with my Barenjager and Glenlevit, and lots and lots of beer. | |} ---- ---- +1 Engineer. At least when you're drunk their AI will make sense to you. And you'll both have the same pathing issues. | |} ---- But I'd have to be a scientist if I go engi. Because if I'm going to have a bot army, I'm going all the way. | |} ---- ---- I've seen mention of that. It doesn't sway me in the slightest as it may change with any given patch and I'm not prone to rerolling for FOTM. I'm more concerned with how easy the class is to play effectively while heavily intoxicated. I know, bizzare of me. But I have a serious character, and would like one to goof off on. | |} ---- ---- The scanbot is another alcoholic induced AI in this game. *sends command to scan that* out of range, ignores you. *steps closer to command to scan that* Aggro everything in 30 yards radius then scanbot goes in different direction to scan another group of mobs, bringing them back to you then sitting passively while you fight for your life. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I still remember the other guy who posted half drunk complaining that the game was too hardcore to login to with 2 step while drunk XD | |} ---- Chua remember the Chompacabra login boss at launch #hardcore | |} ---- That would be this one :D http://gifsound.com/?gif=i.imgur.com/fcja88C.gif&v=7f_HsjpSVaI&s=6 To the sound of I need a hero :P | |} ---- I would play drunken spellslinger because the dance required to do well would be hilarious, but from what I've seen that's not what you're looking for. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----